


NSFW Alphabet: Mr. Orange

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [55]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Sexual Content, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'OMG NSFW ALPHABET WITH MR ORANGE, HAVE YOU DONE IT YET????' - from anon on tumblr 😘😘😘😘
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/Reader, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 81





	NSFW Alphabet: Mr. Orange

**a = aftercare** _(what they’re like after sex)_  
a little lazy cause he gets all sleepy, but he’s tentative to you. he’ll make himself get up if you want anything

 **b = body part** _(their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_  
he likes his hair LOL this cutie smh. he probably likes his girl’s hair too. he’s probably an ass guy and, whatever colour your eyes are, he’ll find something he loves about them

 **c = cum** _(anything to do with cum, basically)_  
aw yea he loves finishing over his girl, wherever it might be (ass cheeks is a personal fav of his). it rly boosts his ego when she worships his cock, laps up all of his cum like a good girl

 **d = dirty secret** _(pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_  
probably that he’s deeply in love with larry but hey ho. is that even a secret 

**e = experience** _(how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_  
tbh he’s not THAT experienced bc he’s young and a qt pie but freddy sure as hell knows what he’s doing. he’s particularly good at making out, mainly bc he likes it so much

 **f = favourite position** _(this goes without saying)_  
i’d say doggy style. ass to grab onto, easy access to pull your hair, plus he can pound you real good 

**g = goofy** _(are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)_  
tbh i see freddy as being pretty serious overall, but he can definitely be giggly like in the romantic lovey-dovey ‘hahaha i love u’ sense. do ygm????? i hope u do. but yea he gets really into it so he’s mostly serious lol

 **h = hair** _(how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_  
as far as hair goes, he’s pretty well groomed down there. he doesn’t like to have too much hair but he likes to have some at least

 **i = intimacy** _(how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_  
more on the romantic side. i think we can all gather from the movie that even if he’s known u for 2 seconds he’s gonna be at least a little romantic in the moment lmfao

 **j = jack off** _(masturbation headcanon)_  
ooooh wow does this boy jack off a whole lot. there’s not much else to say, i just imagine him to do it a lot

 **k = kink** _(one or more of their kinks)_  
edging!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! idk why, he just loves his limits to be pushed (and to push your limits). he enjoys being called daddy too. & he has a praise kink

 **l = location** _(favourite places to do the do)_  
i kinda feel like freddy would like doing it on the backseats at the movies LOL idk he just seems like that kind of guy, but also at his apartment bc i say so

 **m = motivation** _(what turns them on, gets them going)_  
if you tease him in public he’ll get suuuper turned on but kissing & getting handsy while u kiss???? his weakness

 **n = no** _(something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_  
i don’t think he’d want his girl to dominate him, i think he much prefers to have that role. he’s not into being humiliated or anything

 **o = oral** _(preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_  
he LOVES oral. giving or receiving he gets real into it, loves loves LOVES it

 **p = pace** _(are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_  
fast & rough teehee

 **q = quickie** _(their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_  
yea this guy likes a quickie. maybe not on the job, but if you really do push him & tease him he’ll find 5 minutes to fuck your brains out 

**r = risk** _(are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)_  
hell yea he takes risks. he thinks hes super cool ofc he takes risks

 **s = stamina** _(how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_  
a few rounds, this guy lasts long if he wants to 

**t = toys** _(do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_  
yes yes he does!! freddy probably has a cock ring or two & a vibrator to use on himself and his partner. he likes toys, no shame in that babe

 **u = unfair** _(how much they like to tease)_  
a LOT!!!!!!!!! this cocky motherfucker just. it boosts his ego when he teases his girl, especially in public. he just likes to tease, create more tension, get his girl all worked up for HIM

 **v = volume** _(how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_  
tbh i think freddy is pretty loud as it goes. not loud like banshee screaming but louder than the average person, he’s not afraid to grunt & groan & moan. he likes to show his girl how good he feels, so during the sexy time he dirty talks a lot 

**w = wild card** _(a random headcanon for the character)_  
here’s a secret: if u tell freddy newandyke how attractive u find him, how good he makes u feel, how h*rny u are for him? he is YOURS and he will FUCK YOU SENSELESS

 **x = x-ray** _(let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_  
he a big boi. not that big. but he a big boi and he knows what he’s doing with it :^)

 **y = yearning** _(how high is their sex drive?)_  
higher than vincent fucking vega. freddy’s sex drive is crazy

 **z = zzz** _(how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_  
tbh he’ll probs read a comic afterwards and then fall asleep bc he’s not that much of a sleepy/lazy person u feel me???? unless yall fuck late at night bc then he falls asleep real quick afterwards


End file.
